A Time to Love
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura drabbles. Some may get a little out of hand, so you've been warned! Ratings will change depending on the stories. Review and comment!  -
1. Chapter 1

_A Time to Love_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Stars

I watch as the night consumes the light, as the stars twinkle up above. I look to my right to see Sakura, the girl who didn't chase after me like a crazy fan girl, the girl who treats me as a human being and doesn't think of me as a god. The girl who I fell in love with. I watch as her pink hair flows in the wind, as she stares up at the sky. Her emerald green eyes shine as they reflect off the billions of stars. Putting an arm around her shoulders I pull her close. Out of all these stars my cherry blossom is the brightest of them all.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Time to Love_

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I do not own Naruto or any characters.**

Teen rating

Nuts and Wieners

"Sasuke-kun"? "Yes Sakura" "I want some of your wiener" she said in a surprisingly sensual tone. "W-w-what"! I felt a blush coming on. "You heard me Sasuke-kun. I want some of that wiener and those nuts to" "Sakura are you sure about this? We don't have to do this so soon, we can wait". I started to picture all of the dirty things we could do. From kissing and touching to other things that shouldn't be said on a teen rating. "What are you talking about Sasuke-kun? I just wanted some of your food". She said as she started munching away forgetting all about what was said. "O-oh yea ha ha" I said nervously with a sweat drop and fell anime style.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Time to Love_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Hair

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream from the bathroom. "SAKURA!" I run as fast as I can. All kinds of worse case scenarios play in my mind. Has she fallen and can't get up? Has someone snuck into the house? Did she catch Jiriaya being a pervert and peeping in on her-Again? I run faster as the possibilities are endless. As I finally reach the bathroom, I slam the door open only to see…

"S-S-Sakura-chan what's wrong?" I see Sakura sitting in the corner with a towel over her head. Sas- "sniff"uke-kun?" "Come on honey its ok, you can talk to me. Tell me what's the matter." "My "sniff"-my HAIR!" "What about your hair?" "It's- its- its ruined Wahh!" "It can't be that bad love." Oh really, then take a look for yourself!"

When she pulled off the towel I couldn't help but have a stunned look on my face. It looked as if two birds got drunk and started having wild monkey sex in her hair! That's how bad it looked! After schooling my expression into one of that didn't show my thoughts I told her this.

"Sakura look at me. It's just a bad hair day, we all get them at some point in our lives. Hell, even I get them! But that's not the point. I don't care if you have a bad day like this, I will always love you for you. So stop crying and let's get you to the hair salon." I smiled at her. As her emerald eyes stared into my onyx ones, she smiled back and nodded. After kissing her forehead and taking her hand we got ourselves off the floor and headed to the hair salon, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_A Time to Love_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters I choose to use**_

Hurt 

As Sakura and I went for a walk through the park, something bad happened. We were walking near a steep hill when all of the sudden it gave out. We both started to fall down, but I pulled her against me and held her tight. It felt like we were falling forever when in actuality it was only seconds. When we hit the ground I took all of the impact and noticed I couldn't feel my left shoulder.

I heard Sakura screaming for me to hold on as she called for help. I heard her sobbing for me not to leave her that everything would be okay. When the paramedics came a few minutes later I was already unconscious from the pain, as I silently promised Sakura that I would be back to her soon.

I awoke a few hours later to see that a doctor was running some tests. She noticed I was awake and smiled. "It's about time you woke up Sasuke. My names Tsunade and I'll be the doctor checking you. It seems that from the force of that fall you broke your arm and dislocated your shoulder. I've reset your arm and put your shoulder back in place, so you should be healed up in about a month's time." She said. "Thank you but where's Sakura, Tsunade?"

"She went out for a few minutes, but she should be back in soon." "Ok." After Tsunade left, I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling as todays earlier events played in my mind. Soon after Sakura walks inside and from the look on her face she seems happy to see me. She runs to me and hugs me, being careful not to touch my arm. She asks if I'm ok and if I needed anything, she was so frantic about my well-being that she had started to cry.

Bringing her close to me, I held her and told her to stop crying that everything was okay. "I'm sorry Sasuke its all my fault that this happened to you, I shouldn't have been watching were I was going" she sobbed in my chest. "Sakura don't you ever blame yourself like that again. It's no one's fault, it's just something that happened. Things happen all the time, rather it was meant to or not it did. There was nothing we could do about it. Look at me Sakura-LOOK AT ME! I love you Sakura, I love you so much. No matter what happens I will always be with you." Her tears had started to slow down when she stared up at me. She smiled and nodded in understanding. Sharing a gentle kiss we stayed in that position, Sakura lying on my chest and me holding her as we both fell asleep in the hospital bed…


	5. Chapter 5

_A Time to Love_

_**Sorry I haven't put the next chapter up, balancing my writing and school is kinda hectic so without farther interruptions, here's the next chapter of A Time to Love.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters I use.**_

Kiss

It's such a strange sensation. You do this for different reasons, to greet someone or just to do it. But for some it's to show your affections for your love. The feeling of your lips on your lovers. It's so strange to me that just from one single kiss; you can pour all of your emotions and your heart and soul into that one gesture. I think about this constantly when Sakura and my lips touch. It sends an electric charge through my body that makes me crave for more.

No matter how long I think about it, I will never know the answer to it. So many things in this world, but this one feeling I cannot understand. It confuses me beyond belief. But I know one thing is true though. No matter what happens I will always love her. My sunshine, my life, my cherry blossom. Sakura Haruno.

Everything that's happened in my life she was always there. Even when things got tough she never left my side. For that, I will never forget all she has done for me. Sakura is my past, my present and my future and nothing will change that. One thing that is special to me, that I will always remember, is our first kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_A Time to Love_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. **

_Special_

I took Sakura to place that I discovered a few days ago. It was a meadow filled with cherry blossom trees. I found it one night when I was out clearing my mind. I had never seen anything that looked worthy enough to be shown to my Sakura. Taking her hand I led her down a path that was hidden to those who didn't look closely.

Holding her close to make sure she didn't trip, we neared our destination. Letting go of her hand, I told her to close her eyes for me. Making sure she couldn't see anything, I took her hand in mines once again. Pushing through the branches to the clearing, I told Sakura to open her eyes. Her expression was all I needed to see to know that she was overjoyed.

She had never seen anything so beautiful before, she told me. I couldn't help but agree to that. The full moon was out which gave the scenery a supernatural effect. The wind blew making the trees sway in the night as if they were dancing a ritual that could bind us together forever.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I love you." "You're welcome and I love you as well my Sakura." As we watched the night transform before our very eyes. Pulling her close we leaned against each other, holding hands wishing this night would never end.


	7. Chapter 7

_A Time to Love_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters I use.**_

Proposal

I've been thinking about this for so long, but I think it's about time that I made my final move. I have to tell her before I lose my nerve. I love her I truly do and I want to prove to her that she's all I'll ever need, that she's the only one for me and no one else can ever replace her. She's the only woman I'd ever need and no one will change that. I want her to be mines forever.

I take Sakura to our special place and tell her I have a surprise for her. Once we got to the clearing I had everything set up. Lanterns were in the trees lighting our way as I led her to a table with cherry blossoms decorating it and food for our midnight picnic. I pull out a chair for her as we began our date. After a few minutes of eating I finally decided to tell her what I've been trying to get off my chest.

"Sakura you know I love you right?" "Of course I do Sasuke-Kun." "Well the thing is Sakura I've been thinking about this for a while now and well…" "Come on Sasuke-kun its ok you can tell me." She smiles at me. That one smile gave me the courage I needed to tell her. "I think it'll be better if I just showed you." Getting up I moved in front of her and knelt to one knee. From the look on her face it seemed she wasn't expecting this.

"Sasuke w-w- what are you doing?" she stammered. I smiled up at her as I pulled the ring out and started to speak. "I love you Sakura and I would give anything to have you by my side. To see your beautiful smile and emerald green eyes. I want to wake up every day knowing that you are safe with me. Sakura Haruno would you marry me and do me the honor of becoming my wife. I promise you that you won't regret it."

I look into her eyes to see that she is near tears, but they are happy tears. She smiles at me as she jumps on me and kisses me, all the while saying "Yes, yes, yes Sasuke I will marry you." Hugging her, I kiss her and tell her she has made me the happiest man alive. We stay that way in each other's arms as the moon and stars shine upon us.


	8. Chapter 8

_A Time to Love_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters I may use**_

Wedding

Today's the day. The day Sakura finally becomes mine. We decided to have the wedding in the spring when the cherry blossoms bloomed. A fitting date wouldn't you say? I wait in the groom's area where all of my friends are. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, etc. I figured I should let Naruto be the best man, considering he wouldn't stop bugging me to anyway. But as any bride would be, I caught word that Sakura was having cold feet. Telling the guy's that I would be right back, I walked over to the bride's room.

"Sakura what's wrong?" I didn't get an answer so I went ahead and walked inside. Looking around, I call her name again. "Sakura where are you?" "R-right here Sasuke-kun." I turn around to see Sakura bunched up in the corner with her head down. She hasn't put her wedding gown on so all she's wearing is the slip that goes underneath the dress.

Going towards her, I see she is crying. Kneeling down to her level I ask her why she's so upset, and she tells me she's afraid things won't work out. Lifting her head up, I wipe away her tears and tell her everything's going to be okay, that I love her. She stops crying after a few seconds and we just hold each other for a few minutes, until she smiles up at me and tells me she loves me. Smiling back, I tell her I think it's about time we started the wedding. She nods. Getting up she starts getting ready as I walk out the door.

I stand at the alter as I wait for Sakura to come out. Turning my head to the left, I spy Naruto staring at someone. Hinata to be exact. Well, well, well it seems that Naruto finally worked up the nerve, if Hinata's blushing has any say in it. Then I turned to my right to see all the couples and soon to be couples gazing at each other; Shikamaru and Temari, Asuma and Kurenai, Sai and Ino, Kakashi and Iruka, Neji and Ten-Ten, Kiba and Shino, Sasori and Deidara, Pein and Konan, Kisame and Itachi, etc.

Then the wedding music starts to play and everyone gets in their places. Soon the love of my life walks out for everyone to see. The white dress she's wearing compliments her body perfectly making look like an angel. She walks toward me; each step she takes was graceful, as she holds herself high. Her eyes gleam as the light hits them making her look even more beautiful.

As she reaches me the music stops and the wedding begins. We say our vows and Tsunade says that I may kiss the bride, which I do and let's just say that it was a very LONG kiss. Hearing a cough I pulled away to look around to see everyone and I mean EVERYONE with a smirk on their faces and laughing. Turning to Sakura I see that she's blushing like crazy. Smiling I kiss her on the cheek. Returning the gesture, she turns around so that she's not facing the crowd and throws the bouquet.

Whose lap it fell into you'd never believe. It seems that that brother of mine will be getting hitched next. Turning to him I smirked and looked in the direction of Kisame. I laughed at the scarlet blush that bloomed on his face as he turns away, only to make eye contact with Kisame himself. They stare at each other for a few seconds before they both turn away with deep red blushes painting their faces or in Kisames case a deep PURPLE blush.

Taking my wife's hand I pick her up bridal style and walk down the aisle as everyone applauds and shouts congratulations. Getting inside my car, we kiss one last time as we go off on our honeymoon. Finally I have the one I'm meant to be with. My cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno.


	9. Chapter 9

_A Time to Love_

_**Disclaimer: You all should know by now, but if you don't then I don't feel like repeating it so… That sucks for you.**_

_**Warning! **_

_**This has lemony goodness in it so if you're not mature enough to read it, I suggest you don't. Bye-Bye ^-^**_

First Time

We looked into each other's eyes as we pulled away from a passionate kiss. After leaving the wedding, I took Sakura to a luxury hotel for our honeymoon. Ordering room service, we ate and had a toast of champagne. Soon we were in bed, pulling at our clothes with fervor for skin contact.

It seemed as if the temperature in the room grew hotter as we let our passions over flow and run wild. Kissing Sakura once again, I moved down to her neck and started putting love bites here and there, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Embracing her body, I brought her closer to me as I caressed her ample breasts. While I was rubbing one, I brought the other to my mouth, as I rolled her nipple with my tongue, giving her as much pleasure she could take.

Pulling away, I moved lower until I was near her dripping and moist blossom. Pushing a finger in I moved in and out as watched my wife cry out in ecstasy. Adding two more fingers inside her I finger-fucked her until she screamed out for me to take her. Pulling out, I kissed Sakura once again before pushing my hard cock inside her weeping pussy. She screamed from her virgin cherry being broken, holding still I held her close as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Telling her everything will be ok, I waited for the pain to dull. I feel Sakura wrap her arms and legs around me as she tells me to move. Going slow at first so she could get used to my length, I stroked her breasts so she would feel more pleasure. Soon she started to move against me to. As we danced the dance of lovers who were brought together through their love alone as we consummated our affections to seal the final deal.

Moving faster and faster we are near our breaking point. As our moans grow louder and louder, our movements get intense. Sakura holds on to me tighter as I feel her walls tremble around me as she climaxes and shouts my name. Soon I am right behind as I moan out her name as well as I come deeply inside of her. Pulling out I lay beside her as I pull her close and kiss one final time. "I love you Sakura." "I love you too Sasuke-kun." We fell asleep in each other's arms with blissful expressions on our faces as we silently wished for our love to never fade…


	10. Chapter 10

_A Time to Love_

_**Disclaimer: Well you guys already know so on with the story! ^-^**_

Family

"Sakura…?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"I was wondering if you would like to start a family with me."

"You know I do Sasuke-kun. That's why we got married, because we loved each other."

"I just wanted to make sure if you wanted that. I want to make a big family with you blossom."

"As do I. So how about we get started on that hmm?"

"Thought you'd never ask…


End file.
